The Woods
by bluekitten13
Summary: A small town in Washington State captures the Doctor's attention, and he goes to investigate. Something happens, and three days later, Rose wakes up in a bed that's not her own, unable to remember where she was, or even what her name was. As she begins to slowly piece things together, the Doctor is trapped in the local mental hospital. What happened? And how will they fix it?
1. Prologue

**The Woods- Introduction**

****The dark, mysterious forest loomed over the one road into the small American town. They blew in the wind, casting a sinister shadow over the haunting library that concealed the town's dark past, documented in old, yellowing newspaper clippings locked in the basement. The articles all seemed to say the same thing. Someone went into the woods and never came out. The oldest of the articles was dated April 17, 1920. The first one.

On the other side of the small Washington town, a little girl followed a cat into the woods. As she walked through the dense trees, she saw bits of the past. Old, faded balls that had long been forgotten, kicked into the woods and left to fade and deflate. As the girl continued on, having lost sight of the cat long ago, she heard a scream. Turning her head, frightened, she saw nothing. She tried to flee the dreaded woods, but only accomplished getting more lost.

The little girl was lost and alone as the wind russled the trees. She heard soft singing, but could not see a source. _The trees!_ The young girl thought. _The trees must be singing! _

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, the little girl's crumpled form fell to the ground.

_**End.**_

_More coming soon. _


	2. Chapter One

**The**** Woods- Chapter One**

**_Part One_**

The blonde woke up, her head pounding. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The small room seemed familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. She touched her head gently, closing her eyes as the pounding continued. She couldn't even remember her own name. She opened her eyes again, looking around the room. The walls were painted dark blue, and the color sent a since of longing throughout her being. She couldn't understand why though. As she continued to look around, she noticed little things that didn't seem right. For example, the picture on the vanity of who she assumed to be her, and a young blonde man, possibly in his twenties.

She heard her door open, and she turned to see the same blonde man standing in the doorway.

"Rose?" He asked. "You alright?"

_Rose. _She thought. _So that's my name._

Rose looked up after a few minutes, coming out of an odd trance she seemed to have slipped into. She noticed the young man looking at her with concern. She gave him a hopeless look, disparately searching her mind for his name. "W-what's your name?" She asked, her voice cracking. She noticed her throat hurt as well.

The man looked shocked. He could obviously tell that Rose wasn't joking around. "Rose? You really can't remember?" He asked, some hurt slipping into his voice.

She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head gently. "No. Sorry. I woke up and couldn't even remember my name."

He walked over to her, and sat down on the bed. "Rose... My name is Luke, I'm your best mate, remember? Is it jogging anything?" Luke, asked her.

So, Luke was his name, and they were friends. Rose wondered what else she had lost, in what seemed, overnight. "A-and where are we... Luke?" She asked, trying out his name on her tongue.

Luke frowned, gently touching her hand. "We're in Cherrywood. Cherrywood, Washington State."

Rose flinched away from his touch, and Luke frowned. "If we're in America, like you say, then why am I British?" She asked. She seemed to have a very splotchy memory, and it was bothering her to no end. She seemed to be missing something, something that was on the tip of her tongue.

Luke's frown deepened. "Rose, you're from London. London, England." After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "C'mon. Get dressed, I'm taking you to a doctor."

_Doctor. _The word bounced around in her head as Luke left, even as she begun to get dressed. While she tied her shoes, she was able to narrow down what was really bothering her.

Rose was missing something. _Someone._

She knew they had to be important, very important to her. After all, how could someone just leave that big of a gap in her mind, her heart, without meaning something?

While none of this added up to Rose, she knew if she kept trying to figure it out, it would soon.

* * *

Luke drove Rose to the hospital in the town. He knew it was the best place, seeing as it also had a mental ward attached to it. He knew some of the town's best kept secrets where kept there, including the one survivor The only one to ever get out of the woods alive. He just hoped Rose wouldn't be added to the freak show.

Rose figured she was usually very talkative, considering that Luke seemed very upset. "Rose..." He began softly. He sighed. "Rose, are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

She didn't look over at him, she conditioned to look out the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "That's a terrible question, Doctor." She didn't even notice what she said, it just came naturally.

Luke was surprised at her use of the word 'doctor'. He was certainly no doctor, maybe if he was, he could tell what was wrong with Rose. "Rose, I'm not a doctor."

"I know." She said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Then why did you call me 'doctor'?" He questioned.

She looked over at him now, unable to recall calling him the word. It was almost like somebody, or something was blocking it out. "I didn't. Well, at least I don't remember saying it." She sighed, looking out the window again. "I suppose that doesn't matter much, I can't remember much right now anyway." She said, her mind clearly somewhere else.

Luke didn't say anything, assuming that Rose would ignore him anyway. After a few more minutes, they had arrived at the old brick building. "C'mon, Rose. Time to get out."

"Time... Yes, time..." She said softly, her voice trailing off as she got out of the car. To anyone who saw her, she looked a bit out of it. Her eyes were glazed over, and she didn't seem to be in her mind, not really. She walked absentmindedly, letting Luke gently lead her into the hospital.

Her mind was running a million miles a minute, barely taking in the scene around her. She kept getting small flashes. A scream here, a smile there, but they never stayed for long. What was so big in her life, that it left this kind of a dent in her heart and mind? It was driving her crazy. She wanted so badly to discover what was wrong. She just wanted to understand. As crazy as it seemed (and felt) Rose could tell she didn't belong in this place. But how could she tell Luke that? She knew she couldn't, after all, he seemed like such a good friend.

Before she knew it, she was sitting alone with a woman in a pencil skirt and white button up. Rose read the name tag. _Dr. Regina Stroud_. Rose barely spared another glance at the woman, finding her not worth her attention. The time passed by quickly, Doctor Smith asking questions while Rose ignored her. Soon enough, she was back in the waiting room, the her doctor talked to Luke. Luke frowned and glanced at Rose before looking back at the woman who had talked, well tried, to Rose.

After a moment, Luke walked over, his hands deep in his pockets. "Rose?" He asked her, waiting patiently for an answer.

She looked up at him, waiting for him to go on.

He cleared his throat. "Rose, you'll be staying here. I'm not sure how long. They just want to run some test and things. But, the quicker you want out the more you need to talk, alright?" When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "Alright. I'll be by in a bit with clothes. I'll stop by as often as I can while you're here." With that, Luke left and a nurse came over to Rose, clipping a white bracelet onto her wrist.

Rose didn't bother to read what it said. She had decided in that doctor's office that the only thing worth spending energy on was what was in her head. Or rather, what wasn't. She wanted to know what she was missing, and she intended to find out just that.

* * *

Several days later, Rose was still in the hospital, unwilling to just talk. In fact, since she had gotten here, the only words she had said were, 'Thank you.' To Luke when he had brought her clothes. The young man hadn't visited since then, and Rose was getting awfully bored in her hospital room.

The young blonde sighed as she hung upside on her bed. The telly was on, but she wasn't paying attention. This problem was bothering her to no end. She huffed and began to pace around her room. Eventually, she decided to go take around the hospital, with her little white band around her wrist.

* * *

**_Part Two_**

The Doctor had walked out of the woods, his face blank. Rose was gone. His wonderful pink and yellow human, gone, she had slipped between his fingers, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Someone had seen him emerge from the woods, and they called the local hospital. When he had been picked up, he showed no argument, glad no one checked his heart beat, or rather, beats. The hospital employees simply admitted him into a mental hospital room, leaving him there.

Two days later, the Doctor was simply looking at the little white band of medical information on his wrist. He sighed and looked around, running a hand through his hair. His nurse came in, and she informed him of the news that had been going around the hospital, as he had asked her to.

"Well, Mr. Smith, a few days ago there was a blonde girl admitted. Just heard about it today." Shannon told him.

The Doctor perked up. _Could it be Rose? _ He thought hopefully. although the hope died quickly with his next thought. _No. It can't be. She's dead. _

"She won't talk. Don't know her name though. I've heard she woke up one morning, not even remembering her name. When the doctor tried to talk to her, she simply gave her silence. It's almost as if she didn't want to get better."

The Doctor scoffed. "Go away." He snapped. He didn't want to hear about some girl who reminded him of Rose. "I don't care to hear about some stupid girl." He couldn't deny that the lost of Rose had made him bitter already.

Shannon nodded and left without another word, not wanting to upset the unstable man.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I knew it took a long time to get the first chapter up, but I've got school to keep me busy. Once it lets out though, you should all see quicker updates. As the story moves on, I'll go back and add more to the chapters. 

I'm glad for anyone who follows, favorites, or reviews. I've got big plans for this story, but it will be a little while until the plot and climax come into play. I play to make this story a least 20 chapters long, if not longer. I don't think this will be a story with a sequel, but we'll see. 

Currently, I'm looking for a beta, if you are one, or know of one, let me know please!


	3. Chapter Two

**The Woods- Chapter Two **

Rose walked the halls of the hospital, playing with her white medical bracelet. She hadn't bothered to read what it said, not really caring what those white-coated doctors diagnosed her with. She still hadn't talked to them about what was going on insider her head, and she was pretty sure they hated her for it. Or- at least they were a little bit extremely annoyed. She figured that they were dying to know what was going on inside her little blonde head.

Finding one of the white doors mental ward ajar, she decided to take a look inside. Rose was fully aware of how stupid she was being, but she didn't really care. She walked into the room boldly.

A man who looked about thirty-eight was sitting on the bed, head down. He seemed to sense Rose's presence and he snapped his head up. When he got a good look at Rose, his face registered a look of shock- then joy. "Rose!" The strange man exclaimed happily.

Rose frowned, taking a step back away from the man. He felt so familiar, yet she couldn't remember who he was, or how he knew her name. "Do you know me?" She asked, her voice raspy from little use over the last two days.

The man's face fell, and he look deeply upset. He appeared to know something that she didn't, and it seemed like it was about her. "No." He said, clearing his throat. "No, I don't. And don't worry, you shouldn't know me." He appeared very sad as he said that last bit, about her not knowing him. Maybe, she reminded him of someone, someone who meant a lot to him, and now he's thinking of that person. "I just read your name." He said, motioning to the white band on her wrist. "I'm John." He said, giving her a kind smile. "John Smith."

Rose nodded slowly, thinking through his words. After a moment, she gave him a kind smile, and she shook his hand. "Alright then, John. I'm Rose, but you already knew that." She pulled a chair over to him. "So, John, how long have you been here?" She asked him.

John smiled at her, and ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair. "Oh, only a few days. And you, Ms. Tyler?" He asked.

She briefly wondered how John knew she wasn't married, or if it was just a guess. "A few days. A... friend brought me in." She wasn't sure if said friend was really a friend at all. After all, she couldn't even remember him. She shook her head gently, coming back to the topic at hand. "John, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" She knew she sounded a bit rude, but she didn't really care.

The man opposite her cleared his throat. How could he go about telling her without possibly hurting her mind? He wasn't sure. "Um, well, I escaped from a dangerous place, and they're keeping me here to make sure I'm alright." He could tell be her frown that something was off, that she didn't exactly believe his odd statement. But, she left it alone, which was a relief.

* * *

Unknowingly, Rose and John were being watched on a camera by one of the head doctors. "Interesting..." He muttered, taking down a few notes. "A few days with us and she hasn't said a word. Less than an hour with him and she's already said more than she has in two days." He sighed a bit. "We're going to try a few different things. Starting with her. I want her in isolation for at least twenty-four hours."

A few nurses exchanged looks. This doctor had a reputation. If someone thought the woods was bad, they had yet to meet Dr. Sanders. This town was a pool of well kept secrets and hidden screams, and Bryan Sanders sat right in the center of it.

The man was a carefully concealed mad man. He locked people up in this hospital when in reality, he should be the one kept inside. The mayor knew about what he did, the things he did to the patients, and yet, he never stopped him. Some think it's because the mayor is scared. Other's think it's because of the way Dr. Sanders was able to silence his patients about the woods.

He looked at them like they were idiots. "Well, don't just stand there!" He exclaimed. They rushed off.

* * *

Rose and John had been talking for nearly two hours before two nurses came in. Rose looked up at them, waiting to see what they'd do. They looked nervous as they looked between the pair.

"Miss Tyler, would you come with us please?" One of them asked.

John tensed up beside her, and she shot him a look, confused for a moment. She nodded and got up, following them out. When they put her in the room that was more like a cell, she was utterly shocked, but she wasn't going to talk.

Dr. Sanders walked in, smiling at her. "Hello, Rose. For a few days, you'll be in here. Unless you talk to us, then we'll let you out." With that, the man Rose already hated walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, John, or the Doctor, was being confronted by two nurses- the ones who had taken Rose away.

"Do you know her?"

"No."

"Have you met her before today?"

"No."

"Do you know any of her relatives?"

"No."

Stupid questions like this went on for about five minutes before he sighed, tired of it. "Look, the answer will always be the same, no. So please, leave me alone." He snapped. He didn't feel like talking to these two women, as nice as they may or may not be.

* * *

Dr. Sanders reviewed the notes of the two nurses that worked with him. None of this made sense. As he reviewed the files of the two, he noticed neither were here before one week ago. One week ago, they had shown up knowing each other, and then, they go missing. Wandered into the woods like so many others. And yet, here they are.

Even though it didn't make sense, the man was determined to get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for the small responses I got in the last chapter. So, here's what's up:

If you said you wanted to co-author and/or beta me, you should've gotten a PM message. If you haven't gotten one and you would like to help out let me know.

Going off of that, if you want to help co-author and/or beta, please fill out the form at the bottom and PM it to me. Thanks!

And yes. This will end in a big-ish cliffhanger. To answer another question you may be thinking: no, the time at the hospital will not be the biggest part of the story. Soon enough, this will focus a bit more on Ten.

* * *

**The Woods- Chapter Three**

_**Part One**_

It was exactly one week later, and Rose was still locked away in solitary confinement. There was a doctor here who disgusted her. She couldn't really remember his name, but she was pretty sure it was Doctor Sanders.

Everyday he would come in and sit across from her on the floor. "Rose," he would say, "All you need to do is talk. Just tell is everything you can remember, then you can leave. Is it really that hard?"

But, the blonde refused to speak a word. There was something.. Off about the man. It was like he was hiding something terrible, but she wasn't sure what. This bothered her to no end.

* * *

The nurses around the mental ward of the hospital felt bad for the poor blonde. They figured something absolutey dreadful must have happened to the young girl for her to be this silent.

Claudia Knight was a young nurse with wild, untamed curly black hair. Her eyes were dark, but they weren't harsh. Claudia was the nurse assigned to taking care of Rose's daily needs, such as food and water. She didn't understand why the blonde was being locked up for being silent. The whole treatment sounded rather odd. If Rose was talking to one person, why not leave her with him? It seemed much more practical.

Rose was fond of the young nurse. Claudia was her name and the woman often slipped candy into her cell. She usually hid the treats within her folded napkin. They gesture was very much appreciated, especially when she got chocolate with mint in the middle. Those were her favorites.

"Rose," Claudia said gently one day, sitting across from the girl. She knew Sanders was watching- but she didn't care. "What happened to you? You don't look like the sort to keep silent." She said with a small frown.

As predicted, the blonde companion said nothing. After a moment of simply starring at the woman, she looked up at the camera, then back at the woman.

"Oh." Claudia said softly, getting up and walking out. She returned a moment later with a whiteboard and a marker. She handed them to Rose then she sat beside her, looking over her shoulder as she wrote, facing away from the single camera.

_I'm missing someone._

Claudia's concussion showed on her face as she gently took out her own marker and added, _What do you mean, Rose?_

The blonde stopped writing then and she erased what she had written. That was all she was going to fess up. Mostly because that had brought something back. There was a man. He was called the Doctor, or a doctor. "Doctor..." She whispered softly, suddenly having an over whelming urge to get out of here. She turned to Claudia, roughly grabbing her shoulders. "You've got to get me out!" Her voice cracked as she talked, her loud voice suddenly filling the room. "He's here!" She suddenly let go and started yelling at the camera. "Let me out! Let me go!" She suddenly started crying, pushing herself up against the wall as she tried to escape.

Claudia was scared. The sudden change in Rose caused her to run out and lock the door behind her. She quickly found Dr. Sanders, who was sitting in the same room as some man named John. "D-Dr. Sanders, she... She..."

John seemed to suddenly gain interest in what was happening. They really could only be talking about Rose.

_Rose._

Just thinking about her made him worried. What if something had happened? The Doctor had no idea as to where she was and that angered him. Rose was not to be hurt, ever.

Sanders looked back at John before tugging Claudia out and listening to her.

* * *

As the medical doctor wallied home in his thick coat, he thought about the struggle the blonwe had put up while putting her in a straight jacket. They needed to be able to sit in the same room with her, and that was the only way they could.

Someone tugged him aside, into a dark alley way. They didn't have many street lights in this town, and the darkness only added to the look of horror that surrounded the woods. Sanders couldn't see the man very well in the dim light.

"If the blonde, Rose Tyler, is able to get back to him, everyone in this town dies." A gruff voice growled.

"What?" Sanders managed after a moment, trying to keep calm. "Who cold she get back to?"

"John Smith."

* * *

A/N: Yes, short chapter and I'm sorry. Basically, Rose is very OOC right now for a good reason which will be revealed at a later time. So, that didn't completely suck, right?

Co-Author/Beta Form:

Name (or what you want to be called):

Beta or Co-Author?:

Writing example (for co-author: can be a link or a short sample):

Editing example (for beta: a link to a story you have edited for someone):

PM me this please! :D


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm in just for a moment. This Schafer was written by my lovely co-author, Queenofthefanfiction. She's been incredibly helpful and understanding. She actually wrote this over a week ago, and I've just been behind on everything. **

**Soon, I'm going to be posting edited versions of the past chapters, along with chapter five. So, when five is up, go back and read the old versions. Enjoy! -bluekitten13**

Ok, here's the chapter-  
Hello! Queenofthefanfiction here! I'm the new co-writer if lovely Bluekitten13 will keep me on! Now lovely young readers, on with the story!

The days dragged on for one miss Rose Tyler as she was kept in solitary confinement. After her 'mental break' (that was what the doctors and nurses were calling it) she was kept in a padded room in a straight jacket that she fought relentlessly. Her arms ached from being held in one position for so long. The doctors and nurses didn't understand. She needed to get to him, he needed her. If she could just get out of this jacket. Then she could find him, the mysterious man called The Doctor, or was he a doctor, he mind was so muddled these days she couldn't tell up from right. Doctor, the word was so ancient but familiar at the same time. She had to figure out how to get to him, she just needed to.

The door to the cell creaked open on rusted hinges. "Hello Rose, are you calm today?" the voice of one Dr. Sanders filled the room. She responded by fighting against the jacket harder.

It was hard for Rose to put Doctor and Sanders in the same sentence. This man, that looked at her as if she were a lab experiment that he was about to slice open, didn't deserve the word Doctor in his name. Doctor was a name for something, someone kind, and very, very old. Some one with brown eyes. Where did that come from? Rose asked herself, she felt like there was something on the tip of her tongue, and it involved very old, very kind brown eyes that were sometimes blue.

"Now Rose, if you don't calm down and speak to us then you will never get out of here," Rose took in Dr. Sanders appearance, his slimy green eyes looked like they wanted to rip apart everything and examine the contents and his oily brown hair that he slicked down with what looked like motor oil was thinning in places and turning grey in others. He looked to be about 58 and stood at 6' 2" and his oddly skinny body didn't look like it could hold his weight. His skin was pale like paper as if it had never seen the sun and had odd red blotches on his arms and face.

Rose still struggles viciously, wanting nothing more then to get out of the straight jacket. Dr. Sanders sighed "Rose if you don't stop struggling and talk to us then..." a evil look came over his face, "you will no longer be permitted to have meals." the tone of his voice chilled Rose to the bone but she still struggled, Determined to get out and find the mysterious brown eyed, but sometimes blue, doctor man.

The Doctor, now known by John Smith, thought about what he had heard from the black haired nurse a few days before. What had Rose done? What could have been so bad that the nurse had run straight to the head doctor that they called Sanders? All the thoughts crowded the time lords mind. Some times, he wished he could just sleep and be done with the thoughts crushing his brain for a little while.

He looked out the glass windows at the dreary Washington landscape. It was in the middle of winter and it was cold and rainy, leaving everything in a bad mood. "Mr. Smith?" he heard a voice behind him. The voice sounded nothing like Rose's yet he still whipped around expecting to find her. He disappointedly found a nurse holding out a pill cup and a paper cup filled with water. They hadn't yet diagnosed what odd mental disorder he had yet, even though he obviously didn't have any, but they guessed it was a toss up of depression, schizophrenia (he was constantly mumbling to himself), and being bipolar. So they treated him as such. Dosed him up with meds even if they didn't work on his superior time lord circulatory system.

The nurse left him and went on with her rounds, leaving the man to his own devising. His thoughts returned to Rose. What had happened to her? Where had she gone? What had the sinister looking Dr. Sanders took her? His mind was filled with questions that he couldn't answer on his own. So, he did what he did best besides running. Finding out answers to tricky questions. "Excuse me, Miss?" he asked the nurse that was giving out the meds. He stuck his hands into his robes pockets.

She turned away from the cart full of pills and looked at the messy haired patient, "Yes Mr. Smith?" The nurse was a small thing standing at 5' 4". She wore big glassed on her nose that took up her face, they hid kind brown eyes that looked like the Doctors one had, big and full of wonder. She had light brown hair that was cut to her jaw and gave her a sort of rebel look. Her name tag read 'Margret Walker'. Her body language told him that she wasn't that afraid of him like most of the nurses and doctors were.

"Do you know what happened to a girl named Rose Tyler? I spoke to her a couple of days ago and I would like to know if she was alright," his voice still held the brooding tone he had gone accustomed to over the past few days but it held a tone of urgency to it.

She looked at him sadly, as if he were about to hear that she had gotten terminally ill. A flash of worry came over him, what had happened? "Oh, she was transferred to Solitary Confinement, I'm surprised she talked to you though, she has only said a few words to us since she was admitted," she gave him a sad smile before turning around and pushing the cart full of meds, leaving him to figure out why Rose was in solitary confinement. He had to ask some more questions.

That's all folks, for now! Ok! I hope you like my writing and don't unfollow this story or whatever it is you kids do these days because I'm writing it. Please review! Reviews are awesome!

I do not own Doctor Who and I'm pretty sure Miss lovely Bluekitten13 isn't Moffat so she doesn't own Doctor who ether.


End file.
